


The Bow on Top

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Changhyuk, M/M, adorable cute fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: It's Minhyuk's birthday, and Changkyun has a present  in mind that he knows his hyung will just love~(Changhyuk/PWP)





	The Bow on Top

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changkyun/Minhyuk + Top Minhyuk"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

Sunlight pours in through the window, along with the cool chill of dawn. It’s November third, otherwise known as Minhyuk’s birthday, and although it may still be the within the tender hours of early morning, Changkyun was up and bouncing about, eager to celebrate on this special day.

“Hyung! Happy birthday!” Changkyun cheerily calls out, happily bouncing onto Minhyuk’s bed, hiding something behind his back. Blearily opening his eyes, Minhyuk smiled tiredly, gazing at his adorable dongsaeng. Processing the situation and what day it was, Minhyuk woke up a little more, sitting up on his elbows.

“Thank you, kkungie,” Minhyuk said, feeling his heart warm at how sweet Changkyun was being to him, wishing he could wake up like this every day. Twisting his body cutely, Changkyun looked down, eyes looking a little shy.

“I have your present, do you want it now?” Changkyun asks, blinking rapidly as he tried not to look too nervous. Minhyuk’s eyebrows raise in surprise, and he nods, getting curious. Changkyun bites his lip as he shifts around, a blush barely tingeing his cheeks. 

“Ok, close your eyes,” he requests, and Minhyuk does so, eyes shutting softly. Minhyuk hears a tiny bit of shuffling, and after a few seconds, Changkyun is prompting him to look. Opening his eyes, Minhyuk feels an immediate smile overtake his face, and he laughs happily, true love in his eyes. Before him sat Changkyun, with a big, pink bow haphazardly placed on his head, eyes looking tentative and demure, cheeks flushed. Unable to contain himself, Minhyuk squeals, grabbing Changkyun by the shoulders and hugging him close to his body, flopping down and holding the boy tightly as they lay next to each other. Minhyuk couldn’t believe the amount of cuteness Changkyun was displaying, and he squeezed him harder, an overwhelming smile on his face. After a few more seconds of cuddling, Changkyun pulls back slightly, only enough to say a few words.

“S-so,” he begins, voice trembling a little. “I’m your present,” he continues, and Minhyuk coos, completely overcome with adoration, stroking Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun swallows nervously, mentally preparing himself for the next thing he was about to say.

 “Use me~” Changkyun says, cheeks on fire. Normally, he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed being this close to his precious hyung, or even making suggestive comments, but he’d been preparing for this moment for a few days now. It made him feel nervous, as he remembered all the times he’d practiced in the mirror, trying to make sure his voice wouldn’t tremble. He wanted to do something special for Minhyuk’s birthday, something that would truly make the older boy happy. Smirking, Minhyuk quirks an eyebrow, pulling back to look Changkyun in the eye. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Minhyuk replies, voice coming out raspy and a little hoarse, partially because it was morning and his voice wasn’t warmed up yet. Changkyun blinked, self-satisfied, before he was suddenly mounted, Minhyuk’s body on top of his in an instant, the older boy’s expression playful and a bit mischievous.

The next thing Changkyun knew, his shirt was being taken off, and Minhyuk’s mouth was on his neck, placing heavy, warm kisses. Changkyun shivered, arching his neck back to give the older more canvas to mark, and Minhyuk smiled against his skin, clearly satisfied with the response. Lips were against Changkyun’s neck once again, but accompanied by teeth and tongue this time, eliciting a soft moan from Changkyun that quickly changed into a louder groan as Minhyuk bit him harder, sucking on the flesh. Changkyun could tell that Minhyuk was leaving hickies, and he couldn’t find it in himself to tell the boy no, considering how it was his birthday and all. Not that Changkyun really wanted him to stop, but he was dreading having to hide it. Minhyuk’s teeth continued their rampage, digging into the most sensitive, soft parts of Changkyun’s neck he could find, and, after sufficiently marking his neck, moving down to his shoulders and chest where he continued to pleasure the boy. 

“Ah, Minhyuk-hyung~” Changkyun cried out, mostly in pain, as Minhyuk bit a rather significant mark in the center of his chest. Minhyuk groaned against his chest, loving the way Changkyun sounded when he couldn’t decide if he was gonna cry or cum. Making his way to one of Changkyun’s nipples, Minhyuk licked the pink bud, gentle and light at first, making Changkyun whimper with anticipation. He knew the older wasn’t going to stop at light kisses, and he trembled as Minhyuk lapped at his nipples, making them hard in an instant. Giving him a few more soft licks and kisses, Minhyuk finally got to work, teeth sinking into the aroused flesh. Letting out a broken, needy moan, Changkyun’s back arched, his eyes slipping shut blissfully. He could tell Minhyuk was feeling it too, his kisses and bites were punctuated with moans, and his fingers kept trailing lower and lower down Changkyun’s torso. At the feeling of a finger toying with his waistband, Changkyun lifted a hand, stopping the boy.

“What can I do for you?“ Changkyun asks, breath coming out a little faster than normal, eyes looking over at Minhyuk demurely. Minhyuk smiles, a teasing light flashing in his eyes.

“Make me feel good~” Minhyuk responds, making Changkyun’s cheeks flush and eyes nervously dart around the room. He felt a little pressured with the high demands of the birthday king, but he nodded anyway, biting his lip and gesturing for Minhyuk to lay down. Doing as he was told, Minhyuk laid down, staring expectantly at Changkyun as he watches the boy crawl across his body. Pushing up the older boy’s shirt, Changkyun stares nervously at Minhyuk’s tight, slender torso, licking his lips and leaning his neck down, pressing tentative kisses against his body. Minhyuk sighed, eyes focused solely on Changkyun, lips quirked up in a cocky grin as he watched the younger boy’s mouth work its way down his chest.

“Do you want me down here?” Changkyun asks as he thumbs Minhyuk’s waist-band, eyes gazing up at Minhyuk with a sensual light in his eyes, already unbuttoning the garment. Minhyuk nods, feeling his heart pound, utterly taken with Changkyun’s forwardness, biting his lip as he watches Changkyun remove his pants and underwear with one tug. Shivering at the sudden cold, Minhyuk arches his back, startled slightly at the feeling of Changkyun’s hot mouth on his cock. Moving his tongue in small, tight circles along the tip of Minhyuk’s dick, Changkyun stared up at Minhyuk’s face, quickly taking more and more into his mouth. It felt good to repay his hyung, and he knew that Minhyuk was feeling it too, his moans were exquisite, dripping from his mouth like gourmet candy. Changkyun felt his cheeks burn, wishing he could somehow kiss Minhyuk and suck his dick at the same time. After several more luxurious seconds, Minhyuk was starting to feel a little too good, a little too turned on. Minhyuk sat up, which Changkyun saw as a sign to stop and he stared at his hyung with confused eyes. 

“I can’t hold back anymore,” Minhyuk explains, and Changkyun blinks, a little confused. “Lay down,” he orders, and Changkyun gets up, crawling over to the head of the bed and laying down, starting to see where Minhyuk was getting at, his face on fire with embarrassment. Kneeling at Changkyun’s waist, between his legs, Minhyuk pulled down Changkyun’s pants and underwear, leaving the boy stark naked on his bed. Minhyuk was about to get his birthday sex.

Lifting up Changkyun’s legs, Minhyuk leans his head down, pressing his tongue against Changkyun’s entrance and getting it nice and wet. Crying out in both surprise and pleasure, Changkyun’s head flops against the pillow, lips parted in bliss. After getting him sufficiently wet, Minhyuk starts fingering the boy, slipping in two fingers easily. He arched a brow, giving Changkyun a curious look. Noticing the confusion, Changkyun’s face heats up and he looks away, embarrassment evident on his face.

“I… prepared myself for you,” Changkyun explains, looking over at Minhyuk with honest eyes. Minhyuk’s eyes widened, and he lifted Changkyun’s legs higher, positioning himself at the boy’s ass, already pressing the tip inside. Changkyun gasps, staring at Minhyuk with startled eyes, legs spreading further apart to accommodate Minhyuk’s quickly intruding dick. Groaning, Minhyuk cursed under his breath, pressing himself further into Changkyun’s ass and watching the immediate way the younger boy reacted to each inch that entered him. It was mesmerizing, watching Changkyun come undone from his cock.

“Minhyuk-hyung~” Changkyun sighed out, arching his back, as Minhyuk was finally completely inside him. Changkyun’s fingers were trembling, and he reached out, grabbing Minhyuk’s shoulders for stability. Letting out a heavy sigh, Minhyuk groaned, loving the way he felt inside Changkyun, wanting infinitely more of him. Pulling out, Minhyuk quickly pushed back in, sliding in and out.

“Does it feel good?” Minhyuk asked, face close to Changkyun’s as he made love to him, hips rhythmically pressing against him. Changkyun stared up into Minhyuk’s face, a little startled by how close they were, heart thumping at the intimacy. He nodded, quickly becoming entranced by Minhyuk’s eyes, gazing at him heavily. Minhyuk smiled loosely, hips moving quicker, fucking the boy with more speed and force, reveling in the way Changkyun’s mouth gaped, slipping out hot, loud moans. He was clearly loving the attention, and so was Minhyuk, both of them trembling and moaning, bodies pressing together.

Picking up Changkyun’s legs, Minhyuk pushed them together and then shifted them to one side, groaning at the instantly tighter feeling. Changkyun bit his lip, eyes going hazy at the particular angle Minhyuk was now able to fuck him at, moaning sweetly as the older boy started fucking him, loving the place he was rubbing against. It felt so good right there, but he knew it would be dangerous if Minhyuk kept fucking him there, feeling ridiculously close to orgasm already. He bit his lip, giving Minhyuk a nervous look.

“Hyung, I-” Changkyun started, but got cut off, groaning at Minhyuk rolling his hips, grinding his cock against Changkyun’s sweet spot. Changkyun shook his head, trying to regain his focus. “We should change positions,” he finished, and Minhyuk tilted his head confusedly.

“But don’t you like it right here?” Minhyuk asked, unnecessarily grinding his hips again, as if Changkyun wasn’t painfully aware of what he was talking about. He looked away, cock twitching painfully as he struggled to hold himself back.

“I’ll cum too quick, and it’s your special day…” Changkyun explain, voice trailing off, cheeks adorably pink. Smiling at his lover’s cuteness, Minhyuk gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, but otherwise continued fucking him, pace quickening, even. Changkyun stared at him wide-eyed, scrunching his eyes together in confusion. 

“For my birthday, I want you to cum on my cock~” Minhyuk said, voice lecherous and sensual, and Changkyun slipped out an uncontrollable moan, heart pounding. He definitely couldn’t deny such a request, especially when Minhyuk was insisting like this. Curling his fingers against Minhyuk’s shoulder, Changkyun moaned, voice coming out strained and breathy as he approached his orgasm.

“Hyung, I’m- cumming,” Changkyun brokenly called out, trembling, body arching and moans pouring out of his mouth as he came having never even touched his cock. Minhyuk groaned, staring at his gorgeous dongsaeng as he came all over himself, just from how good Minhyuk’s dick felt. He bites his lip, feeling close to cumming himself, way too aroused by Changkyun’s reaction. Pulling out, Minhyuk groans deeply, pumping his cock with his hand and finishing himself all over Changkyun’s already cum-covered torso. After he came, Minhyuk flopped down next to Changkyun, breathing deeply. Catching his breath after several seconds, he smiled, looking over at Changkyun with love-filled eyes. 

“Thank you for my present, Changkyunnie~ I really liked it~” Minhyuk called out, reaching over and stroking Changkyun’s hair, a gentle smile on his lips. Changkyun smiled in return, gazing over at Minhyuk with an equally enamored expression, lips suddenly quirking up in a playful smile.

“I’m glad you liked it~ I guess this means you don’t need my _real_ present then, hehe,” Changkyun says, smiling cutely. Minhyuk’s eyebrows raise and he stares at Changkyun, surprised, his eyes wide.

“What!? Wait! I _do_ want it!” Minhyuk insisted, getting a little worried when Changkyun merely giggles in reply.

“MAKNAAAAE!!!”


End file.
